Diary of seasons
by Kontona
Summary: Anna/MC suffers depression and decides to move away from the city and try her hands at her childhood dream, running a farm. Will she find happiness there or will she subcome to the stress and move back? MCxKlaus
1. On her own

**Author note: So then I began to play Story of seasons for the first time ever. Read many fanfictions regarding this game too now and now I'm inspired to write down how my character went through the story… At a moment I considered not marrying anyone in SoS because the bachelors weren't as… Interesting. Then I stumbled over Klaus' purple flower event. Bam. Big bad wolf scared me to death and I fell in love. xD** **P.s: I'm not English** Chapter 1: On her own There she was. The young woman had just locked the door after entering her very own house on a plot of land now left to her responsibility and care for the first time. She looked around her house. It reminded her of an old cottage which could of been abandoned for years. A though occured to her if it was quite safe to make this her new home, but she trusted that the governing lady Veronica wouldn't leave her in a house that would fall appart over night. Still, Anna knew she had to renovate this drafty cabin before winter. It had been a week since she arrived to her new hometown and Spring had just begun by the day she got there. Luckily she wasn't short on time to prepare for winter, there was still all of Spring to Autumn left. Plenty of time to begin her occupation as a farmer and get herself independently capable. Anna sat down by the bed with her new diary she had gotten from Eda, an elderly woman who had tutored her for the past week about how to run a farm. Anna was very grateful for it since she had never had any experience with farming before, in fact she had moved to this country town from the city and never even touched a shovel before in her life. A loud yawn stopped her from writing much more in her dairy and she stretched her sore muscles. It was time for bed and she knew it. But it was unnerving to say the least to rest in such an unfamiliar and unwanting place. At least during her week of tutoring, she had gotten to stay at Eda's house. It was so warm and cozy. Bright and colorful. This place was everything but. She could hear the wind finding its' way through leeks and chill her occasionally. She shifted back and fort in order to mustle up some warmth into her bedsheets, but with poor results. And so the hours went by her first night on her own. - "Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnn-gh!" The alarm clock couldn't have picked a worse time to wake her up. She had finally settled to a comfortable sleep for just an hour ago but she knew she had to get up. Eda had successfully taught her how important it was to get up at the same early hour every day, and she'd feel like a failure if she just fell out of everything the moment she was left to tend for herself. As Anna got up from bed, a heavy stone brick went through her stomach. She had nothing to eat. Searching desperately everywhere in her small cabin she found nothing edible. A growl went from her stomach to her mouth as she let out a frustrated scream. This was not her morning. "Maybe... Maybe I could.." She thought loudly as she opened her door and glanced over to the house further behind her field. Eda her teacher was in fact also her nabour. It was a horrible feeling thinking about going over and impose on Eda's generosity more than she already have. If anything, Anna felt she soon needed to start giving back. But Eda was a delightful old lady. She had even called Anna for granddaughter on more than one occasion through the week. She was such a heartwarm and loving lady, and had she not been, then Anna wouldn't have found herself capable of approaching her house to humbly ask for a plate of something to eat before she started to plow her land that morning. As Anna crossed the border and entered Eda's farm, she saw the old lady carrying a chicken out of her coop and placed it on the ground. "Good morning!" Anna waved as she called out to get her attention. Eda turned around and waved back. "Good morning." She called back not so loud as Anna, her voice slightly crooked. "I assume you haven't had breakfast yet? Come on in dear and eat with me. We have some fresh eggs and there is enough for two. Come now come now." Eda reached out and heldt Anna's arm in an affectionate grip as she beamed. "I'm so happy you came over. I was afraid I would suddenly find myself all alone again as you would forget this old lady and begin your farm work." Anna smiled back at Eda as they made their way to her house. "I wouldn't last five minutes in the morning without food I'm afraid. Thank you so much for not minding me coming over." Anna said shyly. "Nonsense! In fact, feel free to come by every morning. I very much enjoy your company Anna. It gives me so much joy to see you. Think nothing of it and give me the joy of seeing you whenever you have time, darling." Eda said with a warm smile. Anna couldn't help but to feel a bit ashamed for doubting if she should impose on Eda. It was clear the two of them had grown close. Anna would just have to deal with her low self esteem and remember that people rarely were as inhospitable as her imagination would let her believe at times. - It had been hours since breakfast and Anna had finished her chores for the day. She had tended to her cow which was one of several housewarming gifts she had got from Eda. Anna was immensely grateful for the cow and she would shower her with attention several times a day. The cow was originally named Hanako, but Anna would call her Hana when they were alone. At the moment Anna had just finished digging up a square plot of land ready for sowing. It wasn't all that big, a bare two by two meters area, but it would have to do for starters. The digging had done enough abuse on her muscles for the day and she knew she still needed to make her way down the mountain in order to buy seeds for her first harvest. She was hungry, tired and worn out. The lack of sleep last night had not been kind to her either. Anna looked up at the sun, it couldn't be more than noon now. At least that gave her plenty of time to visit the town, but she was already wishing nightfall would come. The sight of Anna walking down the mountain that day was a sight to behold. She looked like a mess and wore dark bags underneath her eyes. She was a striking contrast to the beautiful weather and lively nature around her. Upon approaching the lower part of the mountain trail Anna noticed a figure far off in front of her and that is when she realized in just how an unpresentable state she was in. She had forced herself to wander to town, but was very unprepared to meet with anyone looking the way she was. Panic waking her up from the zombie like state she'd just been in, she looked around for an idea as to hide or... The river caught her eyes. "That would be perfect." She though to herself. She could avoid making a horrible first impression with the locals and get cleaned up simultaniously. She ran over to the river and threw herself out to the water. However her lack of elegance paid the price with a painful stomach splash which shocked her to scream out while still under water. As a result from the extended surface tension she wasn't very deep into the water. Anna safely found her head over the surface in a matter of seconds, coughing up water. That was the last straw. She was crying and caughing and then cried some more, the day couldn't possibly be any worse by now. She was so busy with her self pity and coughing, the surprise of a voice behind her was like a brick down her stomach, threatening to let her just sink and drown. "Hello!? Do you require help?" Anna coughed a little more clearing her throat before turning around, much less noisy than she had just been. On the small wooden platform leading out to the lake were a man down on one of his knees looking very concerned, his dark green jacket on the ground next to him, he was clearly ready to jump in but stopped when Anna showed signs of calming down. "Uhm... " Anna wasn't sure what to say, was she too upset to acknowledge the help she had just been offered? She decided she'd just have to reassure him she was fine, which was far from the truth this particular day but she would put up her best poker face. Or so she thought. "I'm... No I was fine, just happened to swallow some water on my way down." She said doing her best to sound confident, but that didn't change the fact that she had just been caught wailing and trashing about. The mans' expression shifted from alert to confused, but seeing how she wasn't in immediate danger, he seemed to compose himself into a more relaxed state with a reassuring smile. "However not required, would you still wish a hand? I do believe you are thoroughly soaked as it is and I would hate to leave a lady to possibly drown alone out here." He said as he reached out a hand. Anna reluctantly swam up close to reach his hand. He lifted her up from the water with ease by holding both her hands and rose up to a standing position. She then noted how much taller he was than her and for a moment the thought occured to her to jump into the river again should the man not be as friendly as he seemed to be. "I cannot recall having seen you here before. May I ask if you are a visitor from Silk country?" He asked, backing a little off to give Anna her private space and possibly avoid getting wet by her soaked clothes. His expression had settled to a relaxed one and Anna had to wonder if he might be the most serene person she had ever met. Something about him made her feel she should muster up her best behavior, so she folded her arms in front of her and looked down with modesty. "No, I have moved here to Oak Tree town to start my career as a farmer. I have been here but a week." She then looked a little shyly up without moving her head much so she could see his face. "I... I have been to town twice during that time, but I can't say I have seen you either. Do you live here as well?" He nodded. "Yes. But if I may offer a comment. If you really are our new farmer, then I am severely impressed and would like to welcome you on the warmest. However I would think such a career would be heavy for a woman? Have you possibly brought with you any sort of family?" Anna started to blush a little, but wasn't sure why. Was it because she found a compliment in what he said? "I'm by myself." She said. "And that might be for the best... Had my parents seen the shack I call home right now, they would have refused to let me stay here much longer." She said thoughtfully, then realized she had just badmouthed her house. "Not that the farm isn't a lovely plot of land! I like it very much!" He seemed rather amused. "It must be, seeing how you endure living in a shack to live there." He said teasingly, but then straightened up a little. "As much as I love to get to know the newest addition to our community, I'm sure an aspiring farmer as yourself have a busy schedule. I would hate to delay you from your business, as long as it is something other than attempting to drown in the local rivers, that is." Anna couldn't quite figure out if it was a joke or genuine concern, but she had composed herself after the small talk she had shared with this gentleman and felt her mood was a lot lighter now, so she laughed at his remark. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I am quite fine I assure you. It's just that I had no sleep last night, and with all the exercise and lack of food... You caught me at a slight breakdown. I'm really sorry." She said with a genuine smile and bowed her head with the apology. As she looked up she saw him nod with understanding. She couldn't help but to feel her heart flutter a bit. She wasn't sure why, but paid it no mind. "Then I feel confident leaving you to your own devices. Oh, but may I offer a tip? You should invest in a round Tea table, it is a cheap piece of furniture, but sturdy. It is the right type to flip over when the stress of daily life gets to you, or so I have heard." Anna remembered Eda saying the very same thing when she presented Anna to her new home with a Tea table on the floor. "Actually I do have one of those. I should make use of it." She responded with a slight chuckle. "Thanks for your help today... "She trailed off and looked up at her new acquaintance. He understood her question. "Klaus. My name is Klaus. And yours might be? "Anna." "Nice to meet you Anna. Have a pleasant day." "Thanks, you too!" She then noted that as he turned and walked off, he wasn't going to town, he strolled off into the mountain trail on which she came from. She did ponder a bit about it but decided to get a move on to town. By now she had completely forgotten about how her day had started out, and as she strolled into town, she felt confident and dared herself to take the initiative to get to know more of the town's residents. 


	2. Prince charming

**A.N: Okay so I realize I'm very new to writting and I'm far from happy how these chapters turns out already but at least l have fun doing it! :) I consider this practice.**

Chapter: Prince charming

Anna had spent an hour at Otamar's general store. Otamar was a lively old man possibly close to Eda's age. Anna learned of his sons living in the city and how he loved Oak Tree town so much he would stay here forever if he could. They were drinking tea in the room behind the grocery shelfs, Otamar doing most of the talking. It was quite pleasant to Anna, she enjoyed listening to older people and she felt relaxed. But it did worry her how at times Otamar would pause for a few minutes and then ask who she was and why she was there, but regardless if he remembered her or not, he would jump to a tale and continue the conversation as if it didn't really matter. It was both amusing and concerning at the same time.

"Excuse me." A voice came from the store as a lady approached the room were Anna and Otamar were talking. Anna recognised her as Veronica's daughter, she worked as a nurse, but Anna couldn't remember her name.

"Hello." Anna waved from her chair. "Oh! Angela! How wonderful!" Otamar beamed up. "Come take a seat, I was just telling... " He paused again and Anna laughed a bit nervously and looked at Angela as she waited for Otamars repeating question. "... Who are you again? Oh are you here to help Angela? Angela how nice that you've hired some assistance. I know you have such a busy schedule, but come sit down a little first why won't you?" The older man got up from his chair and offered it to Angela who just looked at Otamar with a blank expression. She pushed her glasses in place with a light push then walked towards the drawers next to Otamars bed and started to rummage through medications and other devices, she didn't as much as offer a look at Anna who was increasingly feeling out of place.

"Mister Otamar, I appreciate your offer. But if you're thinking about what I would prefer then I assure you I'd rather get to work." She then looked up at Anna as if she just realized she was there. "Don't mind me. I help mister Otamar with medications and simple housecleaning. His lack of consistent memory makes it dangerous for him to handle the first by himself."

Anna nodded then directed herself to Otamar. "Thank you very much for the tea, it was lovely. But I have to get going now. I've already been here far longer than I was suppose to. I need to sow the seeds I bought earlier after all." She got up and Otamar walked her to the door and waved her good bye.

Anna frowned a little as she noted the sun was slowly heading for the horizon in the far. In the city she had never cared much about daylight, but now she was eager to make her way back home before it got dark. She'd hate to get lost in the darkness.

She had only walked the road back twice before and that was during daylight. As she approached the river in which she had dived in earlier that day, the sun was gone and so did the warmth it had offered during the day.

The cold breeze told her how spring was connected the coldest season of the year, even if the sun made it comfortable to walk outside without a coat during the day, evening was cold enough to make her breath into visible clouds.

Then she came to where the road splitted in two. She stopped. She hadn't forgotten, had she? She hadn't thought about it the other two times, she had simply walked home. Now however she was unsure. She didn't like to admit it, but sometimes she couldn't be sure if her memory was right. Anna sighted slightly frustrated. She hoped her memory wouldn't be as bad as mister Otamas' before she'd even hit thirty.

Anna wasn't scared to take a wrong turn anyway. Living in the city she was used to explore several roads before finally making it to her destination. How could it be so much different here if there was a trail to follow? She did a nursery rime as she let her finger move back and fort from the two possibilities.

Dusk became night and it was darker. Anna had picked a trail but now she found that it had disappeared from her feet. She was looking around to see if she could find it again, but the trees around the mountain made it even more difficult to see as they blocked away even the humblest of moonlight.

She started to whimper. This wasn't right. Now she was just stumbling around in the grass and moss not knowing which direction to go. If the cold hadn't made her shiver before, the inner turmoil she felt now definitely did.

She couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground and started to sob and whimper. "I'm so pathetic." She repeatedly whispered to herself as she swallowed tears only replaced by new ones.

Suddenly she went quiet and listened intently. Had she heard something? A few seconds and- there it was again! It sounded like branches bring crushed... Could it be footsteps? But it wasn't near enough for comfort so she swallowed her fears of whatever it could be and called out as loud as she could. "Hello!? Hellooo!? Is anybody there!?" She waited. The sounds stopped and after a few seconds she heard a call back repeating her questions. At least it wasn't an animal she though and called out for help.

As the voice approached her she recognized it and an embarrassed blush crept up her cheeks. The man finally found her and she could almost imagine that he must of found this utterly amusing.

"... Twice in a day?" He asked slightly dumbfounded, looking worriedly at Anna. Anna just shrugged. She was cold and the experience of just being hopelessly lost had teared down her pride and nervousness. She just wanted to get home. "This time I might actually need your help..." She almost whispered. It was Klaus that had found her, the same man who thought she was drowning earlier that day and now she had gotten lost in the wilderness.

He simply nodded and heldt out his hand for Anna who hadn't moved from the ground yet. She accepted his gesture and pulled herself up with his help. He paused a bit and looked at Anna from head to toe before he asked "You're not hurt?". She shook her head wearily. "Only my pride." He paused a little again. Anna could tell he was thinking something, but the darkness made it difficult to make out his facial expression. But she could hear a serious and worried sound to his voice. "Are you sure you're quite suited for the task you have given yourself?" He finally asked. "What, you mean about becoming a farmer?" She asked feeling a sudden panic rising up her chest. Had he really already judged her incapable? She couldn't quite blame the man, but this hit a sore spot.

"I don't have experience running a farm, but I imagine it requires you to be a bit more... " He paused again, not sure if it was his place to say this. He had only met the girl twice that one day anyway.

"... Independent." Anna's cheeks were burning red and there was a flame in her chest that urged her to smack a fist into the gentlemans' face, but she restrained it. Instead she composed herself in a straight and rigid stance and looked him straight in the eyes. "I..." She started, not sure what to say. "I... I will be, if not today, one of the world's most famous farmers!" She realized how farfetched that statement sounded in her particular situation. "You just wait and see. It might take a few years, but I have always dreamed of working with crops and animals. I have lived in the city all my life and therefore I might not be perfectly suited as today. But this has been my dream and I will work hard for it! My farm will be known far and wide, and the products with my brand will be sold at exquisite prices! It will be the most efficient farm ever run by a single person that ever was!" She stopped to breath. She realized how stupid she sounded. But she wanted him to know how much it meant for her. She felt her adrenaline slowly ebb away as she had used all her strength to openly declare her own aspirations. She never shared her thoughts, let alone her dreams with anyone, she knew how foolish she would sound and she didn't need anyone else but herself to mock her for it.

The mans composure went from his concerned state to the relaxed state she remembered had surprised her earlier. "My apologies." He said softly and she could make out a slight bow. "It's okay." She murmured and fixed her eyes on the ground. She felt so embarrassed. "But I do believe that is twice today you've told me you're single.".

Anna looked at him completely dumbfounded. "What!" She said then caught a jokingly smile from him and she realized he had made a joke to lighten up the tension. She was grateful for it. He pulled off his long dark coat and stepped next to Anna and placed it around her shoulders. "As an aspiring world famous farmer, I don't believe getting sick would benefit you." He said gently and then offered her his arm. "If you would allow me to escort you to your house, my lady."

His charming gentleman gestures seemed so second nature to him she couldn't tell if he was teasing her or if this was how he normally behaved. Anna silently placed her hand on his offered arm and tugged at the collar of the coat with the other. She hadn't realized how cold she was and the coat was already warm.

They were walking together and Anna started to recognize the trail. She felt something nudge on her heart from the conversation earlier so she spoke up. "I'm not looking for anyone by the way." Klaus smiled at her. "I never said you were.".

As they reached Anna's farm, the sight of her drafty excuse for a house had never given her more joy than right there and then. Anna could almost cry for joy as she let go of Klaus' arm and hugged her house with her arms as wide as she could. "I missed you house! I missed you window! I'm so happy to be home again." She said loudly as she gave her attention to her home. She could hear Klaus chuckle lightly in the back. "Glad the two of you have made amends." He said. Anna smiled and nodded. "It just needs a little love and tenderness. I'll be sure to give it exactly that from today on." She couldn't help feel like she had been renewed by confessing her resolve earlier. She had told someone her dream and he hadn't commented how ridiculous she was. She felt like she really could do this. Anna turned around and bowed to the taller man.

"Thank you so much for seeing me safely back home. I owe you a lot!"

He was putting back on his coat she had handed to him when she saw her house and simply nodded to her modestly. "It was nothing. But I believe it is far past your bedtime. You should get some sleep." Anna couldn't agree more. She was still shivering even tho she wasn't cold anymore. It must 've been from the lack of sleep she had the previous night.

Klaus was about to turn around and head home when he stopped in mid motion. "By the way." He added. "I might have something that may or may not help you. Either way why don't you stop by my house this coming Thursday?" Anna thought for a second then nodded. "Sure. Where do you live?" "Back in Oak Tree, in the civil housing area. My house is the tall brick one. My name plate is by the door so you won't mistake it." A though occurred to him and he looked at Anna with sincere eyes. "However do take care next time you're making your way back home. To wander is only natural, but to get lost is a tragedy." Anna nodded again. "Yeah... I do believe I learned that today." Point taken he made a short bow. "Then I bid you a pleasant night." He then turned around and walked off. Anna waved and called out a goodbye before withdrawing to her house.


	3. A day off

Chapter: A day off

Anna hadn't slept this well for a long time. When the alarm rang, she merely shut it off and kept on with her slumber. However her body was now used to get up early and she found herself wide awake at seven am.

This morning Anna was in a complete non-stress mode. She tok her time feeling her muscles ache as she stretched out from her neck to her toes. As she walked out of her house, she didn't even feel hungry. Like as she was running on an automatic program, she found her watering can and doused the prepared land. Then threw the seeds scarcely over the earths surface and then headed over to the barn and started to clean, feed and milk her cow. She had to brush her cow Hanako a bit more thoroughly today, apparently she hadn't been too fond of being locked up in her barn all yesterday and somehow manage to mess up, not only herself, but also the barn walls. "Now how did you make such a mess..?" Anna almost sang as she talked to her cow. There was no way she could be mad at her and Anna did feel a little guilty for not having paid her the necessary attention the day before. After Hanako was cleaned up, Anna had to start scrubbing the barn walls as well. All the while she was humming or talking to her cow.

She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice someone appearing at the door to her barn.

"My, my, my. Now there is a fine girl!" Anna jump a little from the surprise and turned around to see Eda standing there.

"Eda! You surprised me! How nice of you to come over." Anna smiled but then frowned a little at a thought. "Is everything okay?"

Eda shook her head and put on a sad face. "Oh no, you see. Here I was at home, ready to eat some scrambled eggs I made for breakfast, but then I realized I had made too much. It then occured to me that you hadn't come around with your hungry eyes this morning and I couldn't help but to wonder if my precious girl was alright." She then looked up at Anna and smiled. "But I am so happy to see you are well!"

Anna couldn't do much but smile at Eda and a tiny nervous laugh escaped her. She was not going to tell Eda how she got lost yesterday and probably wouldn't be home if she hadn't been rescued. But now at the sheer mention of food Anna's stomach growled so loud even her cow looked at her.

Eda began to laugh and pushed Anna out of the barn with the promise of a good meal for her hard work. Anna didn't protest.

After a hearty breakfast and some good chit chat with Eda, Anna was now back on her farmland. She had decided for today she wasn't going to town. She was going to do everything she could to build her farm and today it was time for some planning and maintenance work.

She spent a good two hours writing down lists of priorities and goals she would have for the year and how much she wanted out of each season. The lists were rough blueprints since she had no idea about the prices for several things she wanted but she made reasonable estimates. After the office work was done she was in dire need of fresh air and decided to wander around the wilderness close to her farm. There she found heaps of goods and materials that could become useful, all there waiting for her in nature's grace.

Getting hungry again as the day went fast she ended up fishing in the river near Edas' house. She successfully caught two edible fish and one freshwater crab through an hour and a half and then made her first meal at home. She couldn't remember the last time grilled fish had tasted so good. It was then decided that she would make time to fish as often as she could and she would be good at it. Satisfied with a new goal to put down on her list, she swallowed the last piece of her dinner and made a less than elegant burp.

"Tomorrow's Thursday..." She thought loudly while chewing in her pencil, she had just finished updating her diary. After her meal she had prepared more land to be used for crops so she was going to have to buy more seeds back in town as well. "Lets see then... First there's watering my crops and letting Hana out... Then I make my way to town early, purchase my seeds from both Otamar and Asche, visit Klaus as promised... Then make my way home before dusk." It felt nice to be in control. She wasn't about to run around and get lost again, and she wasn't about to end up making an emotional fit out in the river. Those things were not on her agenda and she was going to be strick about it.

What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Thursday

Chapter: Thursday

She waved good bye to her cow as she made her way to the mountain trail. Occasionally Anna found herself skipping on her way. She was in a good mood and had had a great start on her day. Approaching the crossroad she didn't notice a horse galloping to her from the other road and apparently neither did the rider notice Anna who was strolling along the trail lost in her own thoughts. The concerning sound of horse steps closing in did however catch up to Anna's attention and as she turned around she and the horse both screamed at each others as Anna jumped to the side and the horse violently turned around throwing his rider off his back in the act.

Anna quickly ran over to the rider who was a girl in a pink frilly dress. She recognized her as Elise, a name she didn't forget after she first learned of the wealthy young lady during her first visit to town. Elise lived in the biggest mansion Anna had ever seen and it was so out of place in the otherwise humble surroundings.

Elise quickly got up from the ground before Anna could even offer to help. She frantically brushed off her dress and two women in maids' outfit ran up to each side of Elise to help straighten her dress.

Anna wasn't sure if she could disappear without them noticing with the clean up commotion going on but the thought quickly vanished as Elise looked right at Anna with a big obvious pout all over her face. "Just WHAT were you doing!?" She spat with so much self esteem that Anna wasn't sure how to respond. "Did you not see me coming!? Ah! The horse!"

Anna turned around to see the horse attempting an escape, but Anna was fast to catch the rimes and the horse didn't force himself free from her pulling even if he might have been the stronger of the two. She guessed it was a very gentle horse by nature.

"Here you are." She said shyly handing the rimes over to Elise who huffed somewhat unimpressed. "Thanks I guess." Then suddenly Elise's demeanor changed to a less hostile one. "Wait, you're the new farmer who resides next to Sunnysides farm, are you not?" Anna nodded. She decided it was best to be at her best behavior with this lady too just in case, it never hurts to get on people's good sides. So she was folded her hands in front of her and kept her gaze low. "I live next to Edas' farm, correct." Elise then began laughing extravagantly for a short couple of seconds, her mood greatly improved. "I see, I see! Oh but you're a scrawny little thing... I have often made my way up the mountains here to supervise that my servants do a good job with my fields, but it didn't take too long before I abandoned walking up all the way all together. It is far too much of a hike, much better to sit on a horseback I assure you!" Anna couldn't help but to agree that a horse would indeed be practical, but she had not learned of anywhere she could acquire one, besides it would probably be much too expensive. "I see. You sure are fortunate." Anna tried to look genuinely happy for Elise. The pink dressed girl laughed good heartedly. "Oh ho ho! Well yes. You should only know... " She then eyed Anna over slightly serious for a moment before she put up a smile, Anna thought she probably used it like a hat, or an accessory.

"By the way, since you live all the way up here I would recommend you to obtain one for yourself!"

Anna kept her gaze low again. "I would very much have liked to have a horse, but I don't believe there is anywhere I could acquire one."

Elise seemed to think for a moment. "You have a point there. Hmm... Look. Not that I feel bad about almost running you over or anything, but I could be persuaded to sell you a horse."

Anna jawdropped. "... Ah uhm... I probably couldn't afford it." This was just plain cruel, but she bit her tongue from making any sour comment about the obvious differences between her and Elise's wealth. Elise however kept a finger to her mouth as if still thinking about something, she then questioned one of her servants of there was anything amiss at the mansion. The servant informed Elise that the cows hadn't been producing milk as of late. "That's it!" Elise said and turned to Anna. "Tell you what. If you can bring me five bottles of milk, I will give you a horse!" Anna jawdropped again. Had she completely missread this person? Why would she make the effort to make Anna a favor? "You're serious?" She asked. Elise nodded. "If you need some time to get the milk, I will be available at the mansion before noon. I would be grateful if you would make haste with the milk, of course."

"Actually..." Anna stuttered, still not sure if this wasn't some sort of joke. She pulled her rucksack off her shoulders and pulled out a couple of bottles with milk. She had planned to ship the bottles today for some money, but a horse would be a way better trade.

Elise squealed. "Now that is fast service! Wonderful! Ah um... I guess I should make an equall quality to my part of the bargain." Elise looked at the horse she had been riding. After a short moment she gave the rimes to her servant and gave her a manouver to make the trade. She then turned to the other servant. "I'm going to have a picnic at the Zephyr's leafy fields! You better be back with Buttercup before I'm done eating!" The servant bowed and started to jog along home to the mansion. Anna felt sorry for the servant but quickly forgot about it when the other servant offered her the horse. Anna handed over the bottles of milk and started in awe at the horse. "Thank you so much... " Anna stuttered. She didn't catch Elises' satisfied smile in the back. "By the way! If you now should happen to be in town before noon, do feel invited to take a look at my mansion! I could probably show you a thing or two!" She beamed. Anna was dumbfounded over Elise's friendliness. Was it an act? Did she have hidden motives? She didn't know. So for now she would accept her friendship. Anna made a deep bow. "I will absolutely make time for it. Thank you again so much! I was heading for town before we met, so I better get going." Anna bowed once more to express her gratitude while Elise merely waved her off and started her stroll to the Zephyr fields.

The horse was obviously used to being bossed around. Anna felt sorry for it when she saw how easily he had accepted a new rider. She pulled up her priority list and added "Make horse happy" to it. She halted a bit. She didn't have a name for him! Neither had Elise mentioned any kind of name to this horse either. "What is your name then?" She tried to ask her new companion. The horse didn't make any sound but strided along unchanged. "Then I will just have to think of something. But I hope you'll tell me if you like the name I eventually find for you." The horse now noticing that she was making sounds in his direction slightly flipped one of his ears backwards, otherwise no reaction.

They arrived at the gate of Oak Tree town. Anna tied the horse to a convenient horse station next to the gate before she made her way down to the trade depot for her shipments.

There wasn't too many people around even if this would be considered the most busy time of the day. Anna thought about how it used to be in the city. Even going to school was a nightmare, swimming in endless crowds of people. Anna looked over at the trade depot and spotted a lady who looked lost. Anna shrugged and headed over to the lady and asked if she could help with anything. The lady was on the verge of tears, telling how her boat had left her at the wrong port and how she had no idea there was a town here and now she felt very lost. Anna guided her to the Silk stand as Ache could help with travel plans.

Heading up from the depot, the local restaurant caught Anna's eyes and her stomach began to rumble. She remember Reager had given her a free meal the first time she had visited his restaurant and his cooking was some of the best she had ever tasted. Before she had even decided, she found herself opening the door and she entered.

Reager greeted her with his warm salesman smile. "Anna! Welcome back. Hey! You have some perfect timing. I was wondering if you could help me with something, got the time?" Anna nodded while she noted how she appeared to be his only costumer. "Sure." She smiled. "Great! Please have a seat. You see I was trying out a new recipe and I would appreciate a second opinion on how it turned out." He came over to Anna from behind the counter and heldt out a chair for her to sit down. Anna grinned happily and sat down. "So what did you make?" Reager leaned over the counter and pulled up a plate with a triangular piece of something that looked good. "A cake." He said. "No way, this is my lucky day!" She grinned even wider. Reager chuckled a little. "You say that now but let's hear the verdict after you sampled it. Please." He said and placed the spongy cake in front of Anna and handed her a fork. She accepted the fork and guided a bit of the cake to the mouth.

She chewed for a while and Reagers' eyes were following her intensely. Anna whom loved cakes to death and had not tasted a single cake for over a month was in heaven feeling the sweet spongy cake fill her mouth with delight. Reager however seemed a bit off. "So how is it? Is it too sweet?" Anna tried to think for a bit but couldn't find anything to point out. "It's delicious!" She stated with a huge grin. Reager however was in deep thought. "I'm just not sure if everything is... " He snapped his fingers. "I forgot the lemon curd!" He gasped. "I'm so sorry, I must of rushed a bit when you came in. I was a bit eager to have it tested I suppose. Please wait while I make it properly." He tok the plate and went behind the counter. Anna waited as it didn't take long before Reager came back with a new slice. This time there was a smooth yellow cream layered on the cake. Anna waited a little more. "You sure you got everything now?" She asked. Reager nodded apologetic. "Okay" She tasted a new bite. She slowly chewed the bite. Reager was following her expression a little less enthusiastic than earlier as if he had lost a little faith in her judgment. "I think I might cry." Reager was taken back with surprise. "What do you mean? I didn't confuse sugar with salt?" He has starting to look somewhat mortified. Anna felt like keeping him on needles for just a few seconds more. She swallowed the bite and pretended to whipe away a tear. "It was just... So good. I really do feel emotional."

He breathed out in relief. "You scared me you know." He said without much emotion. "Yeah sorry." Anna chuckled a bit at his expense but quickly stopped seeing him frown a little. 'So much for getting on people's good side' Anna though to herself. "Anyway thank you for testing it for me." Reager said with his salesman smile in place. "If it really was that good I hope you come back soon and have some more!" Anna nodded and got up from her chair. "Thanks for asking me! Although I'm not sure if I should begin eating cake at a regular basis... Before you know it you'll see me as a homeless begging for money. Cakes are my drugs you see... ". Reagers smile changed to a more scincere one. "Oh. I guess that explains a few things." Anna looked at the chef with a disturbed look. "I was joking. It's not THAT bad.. uh. Yet anyways."

After she left the restaurant she was more sure now than the last time. Reager and her were not on the same wavelength. It was frustrating because she did want to try and be friendly to everyone, but she just couldn't explain what made her so frustrated with the chef. Oh well, she would have opportunities later to build a sorely needed bridge.

She made her way to the general store to buy some seeds with the last of her money. Otamar was a hard shopkeeper to make a quick purchase and go. He was used to talk to everyone who came by and as he started on a grand story, Anna had to interrupt him and apologetically explain her press for time and daylight. Still it tok her twenty minutes to get out of the store after her purchase.

She felt exhausted and tired already from her day. But she had to make her last errand of the day. She repeated Klaus explanation of were he lived and made her way.


	5. The smile

Chapter: The smile

Klaus opened the door and was a little surprised to see Anna there. "Good evening. I thought you weren't coming after all. Please come in." He stepped aside allowing Anna entrance. She nodded and stepped inside. "Sorry I didn't come early. Had a few errands and a few things happened. Anyway I didn't forget. " She shyly smiled at him. He closed the door and indicated for her to sit down on the couch. "No, I just assumed, since I did not see you at the festival yesterday, that you weren't coming to town for a while. Maybe you were sick."

He brought a chair and placed himself next to the couch as not to impose next to Anna. "Which does bring the question, are you well?" Anna looked at Klaus with wide eyes. "... There was a festival yesterday!?" She asked with a bit of guilt growing up her stomach. This was the first she had heard of it as nothing had been marked on her calendar, neither had anyone else mentioned it. Klaus paused a bit as he realized she didn't know about it. "Yes. The last day of January is the Spring Fashion Fiesta. It's a steady tradition."

"Oh." She looked down on her lap looking disappointed. "I'm sorry I missed it. I'm still new here so I guess I wouldn't get much out of it had I attended anyway." He bowed his head a little to catch her gaze so she would look up.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. As you say, you are still new here. You might not have been notified of it because of just that. You have a lot to adjust to still, I'm sure." Anna released a long tensed breath. "Yeah." She muttered. "And that's what I had in mind when I asked you here. Hold on a minute." Klaus rose from his chair and disappeared behind a wall. She could hear some ruffling sounds and then he came back into view and returned to his chair holding something small in his right hand. When he opened the cap she recognized it as a vial. "I made this mixture specifically for an effect... Before I say, I want you to smell it first and tell me what you think of it." He held the vial up to Anna. She pulled back her hair and leaned over to take a sniff.

As soon as the scent hit her nostrils she felt a chemical reaction that seemed to loose up knots far back of her face and body she didn't even know had been there. She smiled and inhaled as much of the scent as she could, allowing it to sooth her. "Mmmm... So relaxing... " She murmered. Then opened her eyes and noticed Klaus looking rather flustered but he composed himself upon eye contact. "Oh, that's good." He ran his hand through his dark hair a little nervously but his voice was steady and calm. "You know it is important to take the time to stop up and relax every once in a while. I mixed this thinking about those who require a little aid in doing so. I won't deny you were the inspiration for this spesific fragrance in that regard." Anna blushed a little.

"You're too kind mister Klaus." She shyly smiled. If Anna had seen how her demeanor resembled a content child at this moment she wouldn't have recognized herself. Klaus noticed how different she was now compared to the last times they had met and he felt rather proud about his accomplishment. He capped the vial and placed it in her hands. "For you." She heldt the vial up to her heart. "Thank you so much." She could feel a blush compliment her smile, but she didn't care. "By the way." Klaus coughed a little to change the subject and indicated to a couple of delicately decorated boxes on the dining table.

"I was gifted some sweets for a job well done the other day. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" Anna's ears twitched at the words 'sweets' and 'coffee' and she tensed up with a wild look which she tried to suppress with politeness. "Oh I couldn't possibly intrude more on your hospitality!" She also started to become embarrassed with all the gifts she had received that day. Klaus chuckled a little. "Seems the prospect of sweets energized you more than my perfume did." He then waved away her excuse with a calm maneuver. "But please, it would be a favor to me. I don't particularly enjoy sweets so you may have as many as you like. Allow me to brew us some coffee, I'll take but a moment."

He didn't give Anna any time to argue and rose up. It was plain as day that she was looking forward to it. She was bouncing her feet back and fort on the lower part of the couch in excitement as she eyed the boxes on the table. "Those are... Chocolates aren't they?" She asked. Klaus couldn't help but to snicker a bit to himself while he was setting up the coffee maker. He quite enjoyed how naturally open she was. "You may open them." He called from the kitchen a few feet away from the couch and table.

Anna didn't hesitate more than two seconds before she started to rummage through the confections and reading about the content of each variation. Klaus placed the cups with fresh brewed coffee next to Anna and pulled his chair closer to the table. "Found anything interesting?" He asked Anna who had collected a small pile of decorated bite sized pieces in front of her. She blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah, these looked the best." Klaus grabbed the box and read the contents of the choosen pieces. "I see. Do enjoy." He smiled and took a sip of his cup as he watched Anna attempting to decide in whichever order the chocolates and coffee would be more enjoyable.

After a bit of small talk they had found a new connection with each others. Anna found it easy to talk to Klaus, something that was a rare case to her. Anna used to always to be the quiet listening type in anyone's company. But now she was talking with a childish engagement and Klaus was listening and commenting her.

When the cups were finished, Klaus made a concerned look at Anna. "I'm afraid it seems to be rather dark outside already. Will you be able to find your way back home?"

Anna looked over to the windows next to his door. "Won't know unless I try." She said teasingly. He however gave her a serious look. "And may I ask what would have happened had I not found you last time?" She winched a little. Klaus got up and heldt out his hand to aid Anna up from the couch. "I'll walk you home of course." She hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to guide her to the door. "You have already done so much." She hesitated. He opened the door and exited with her. The air was cool so he told her to wait a moment and retrieved an extra coat from the house and gave it to Anna.

As they made their way up to the town gate Klaus spoke. "I do hope you won't hesitate to ask me if there is anything I can help you with." Anna didn't reply. She wasn't sure she could promise that. Klaus caught on to her silence. "You have after all, decided to make your home here in Oak Tree. Making friends here will help you relax more than any scent ever could." He added. She looked up at Klaus and thought for a moment.

"We're friends now. Aren't we?" She asked. Klaus kept a steady look at Anna. "How would you describe a friend?" He asked her. She thought some more. "Someone you can rely on, I guess." Klaus smiled. "So back to my original statement, however simplified. Are we friends?" Anna smiled wide with understanding and nodded. "That means you can rely on me too if there is anything I can do!" She stated satisfied about how it didn't just go one way. Anna stopped up at the horse station and told Klaus to wait a moment. When she came back with her horse Klaus was close to make a jawdrop that would have been out of his otherwise collected character. Anna started to tell about the events earlier that day as they walked the trail to her farm.


End file.
